Data flow between an application server and a database server is largely dependent on the scope and number of queries generated by the application server. Complex calculations can involve numerous queries of the database server which in turn can consume significant resources in connection with data transport as well as application server-side processing of transported data. Calculation engines can sometimes be employed by applications and/or domain specific languages in order to effect such calculations. Such calculation engines can execute calculation models/scenarios that comprise a plurality of hierarchical calculation nodes.